S** with pets
by resident of silent hill
Summary: Jerry can´t "perform" because of her gf´s pet!Kramer gets a ticket for jaywalking!George to post an add on the personals?Don´t think it´s as funny as the others,I´m starting a kramer spin-off.Please r


Sex with pets  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE A  
  
INT. JERRY'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
GEORGE IS SITTING ON THE SOFA. JERRY WALKS IN FROM THE BATHROOM.  
  
JERRY  
Are you reading the lonely hearts again?  
  
GEORGE PUTS 'THE VILLAGE VOICE' DOWN ON THE TABLE.  
  
GEORGE  
No. I've never read those.   
  
A BEAT, THEN:  
  
GEORGE   
Why would I?  
  
JERRY  
No reason. Actually I think itÕs a great  
idea, you should do it.  
  
GEORGE  
Are you saying I couldn't get a real date?  
  
JERRY  
It would be a real date.  
  
GEORGE  
I'm not doing it.  
  
JERRY  
So you were reading the lonely hearts ........  
  
JERRY IS INTERRUPTED BY A KNOCK AT THE DOOR. THE PHONE RINGS. THEY DO A DOUBLE TAKE.  
  
JERRY  
You get the phone.  
  
JERRY OPENS THE DOOR AND KRAMER IS JUST STANDING THERE.  
  
JERRY  
Kramer?  
  
KRAMER JUST STANDS THERE, AND SAY'S NOTHING.  
  
JERRY  
Kramer? What's up? You look a little shaken.  
  
KRAMER  
I can't talk right now. IÕm in shock.   
  
JERRY  
What happened? Come in.  
  
KRAMER ENTERS AND PULLS OUT A SMALL PRINTED FORM.  
  
KRAMER  
This .. is what happened.  
  
JERRY  
What is it?  
  
KRAMER HOLDS IT AT ARMS LENGTH.  
  
JERRY  
That's bad. A whole arms length.  
  
JERRY TAKES THE FORM AND READS IT.  
  
JERRY  
It's jay-walking ticket !!!  
  
KRAMER  
I know !!!!  
  
JERRY  
But this is New York !!!!!  
  
GEORGE GETS OFF THE PHONE.  
  
GEORGE  
What's going on?  
  
JERRY  
Kramer got a ...  
  
KRAMER  
... Jay-walking ticket.  
  
  
GEORGE  
But this is New York.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE B  
  
INT. ELAINE'S CAR - DAY  
  
ELAINE AND GEORGE.  
  
ELAINE  
I hear you're going to do .. 'The Personals'.  
  
GEORGE  
Who said that? Jerry, it was Jerry.  
  
ELAINE  
(TIMIDLY) It may have been.  
  
GEORGE  
Well I'm not. And even if I was I   
wouldn't now.  
  
ELAINE  
So you were going to.  
  
GEORGE  
No!  
  
ELAINE  
Then why are you so touchy about it?  
  
GEORGE  
(A LITTLE LOUDLY) I am not touchy.  
  
ELAINE  
(SARCASTICALLY)  
Touchy.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE C  
  
INT. JERRY'S APARTMENT - NIGHT.  
  
JERRY AND GEORGE  
  
JERRY  
Are you doing anything tonight?  
  
GEORGE  
(DEFENSIVE) No.  
  
JERRY  
That's Ok.  
  
GEORGE  
I know it's Ok.  
  
JERRY  
Good.  
  
GEORGE  
You?  
  
JERRY  
Seeing Samantha. Doing a little food thing.  
  
  
GEORGE  
Food thing hey.  
  
JERRY  
Food thing. Then a little sleep-over thing.  
'Cos she lives way up-town.  
  
GEORGE  
(KNOWINGLY) Oh yes, up-town.  
  
GEORGE STARES A LITTLE AT JERRY  
  
GEORGE  
First time?  
  
JERRY  
(SLIGHTLY EMBARRASSED) First time.  
  
GEORGE  
Always the best. (Beat) Nervous?  
  
JERRY  
(WITH CONFIDENCE)  
Nah ..... (beat) .... a little.  
Always the best .......... really?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE D  
  
INT. ELAINE'S CAR - DAY  
  
  
GEORGE  
Why is everybody so concerned about my  
dating habits all of a sudden?  
  
ELAINE  
We just want to see you happy.  
  
GEORGE IS NOT CONVINCED.  
  
ELAINE  
My friend Katie did the 'Personals'  
once.  
  
GEORGE  
Really. What happened?  
  
ELAINE  
She ended up dating a guy for quite a while.  
  
  
  
GEORGE  
That's nice. Did it work out?  
  
ELAINE  
He ran off with her sister after 6 months.  
But apart from that.  
  
ON GEORGE'S EXASPERATED LOOK.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE E  
  
INT. JERRY'S CAR - NIGHT  
  
THEY ARE APPROACHING SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT BUILDING  
  
JERRY  
That was fun. I love that restaurant.  
  
SAMANTHA  
Italian food makes me feel so passionate.  
  
JERRY  
Really.  
  
SAMANTHA  
Even the word Linguini makes me hot.  
  
JERRY SLOWS THE CAR.  
  
JERRY  
Where shall I park?  
  
  
SAMANTHA  
No. Pull in to the garage. I've got my  
clicker thing and my room-mate's out tonight.  
We can park in her space (beat) Do you like dogs?  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE F  
  
INT. COFFEE SHOP - MORNING  
  
GEORGE IS SITTING AS JERRY WALK'S IN.  
  
JERRY  
Hey George.  
  
GEORGE  
So .... how'd it go?  
  
JERRY  
How'd what go?  
  
GEORGE  
How'd what go? ..... Jerry.  
  
JERRY  
I don't want to talk about it.  
  
GEORGE  
What!  
  
JERRY  
I - don't - want - to - talk - about - it  
  
GEORGE  
But ...  
  
WAITRESS  
Coffee gentlemen?  
  
THE WAITRESS POURS THE COFFEE. ELAINE WALKS IN.  
  
ELAINE  
Hi guys.  
  
JERRY AND GEORGE  
Hi Elaine.  
  
ELAINE  
So, George, are we going to do the   
personals thing then? Maybe Jerry could  
give you a few tips.  
  
JERRY  
Sure.  
  
GEORGE  
I don't need tips.  
  
JERRY  
So you are going to do it then.  
  
ELAINE  
How exciting.  
  
GEORGE  
No ....... No No No No.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
GEORGE  
That's not what 'we're' talking about here.  
  
ELAINE  
So what 'are' we talking about here?  
  
GEORGE  
Jerry slept over at Samantha's for the   
first time last night.  
  
ELAINE  
Always the best. Very significant.   
What happened?  
  
GEORGE  
He won't say.  
  
ELAINE  
(DISAPPROVINGLY) JERRY.  
  
JERRY  
She has a dog.  
  
ELAINE  
So.  
  
GEORGE  
Does it smell.  
  
JERRY  
Sure it smells. It has a nos...  
  
BOTH ELAINE AND GEORGE UP 1 FINGER IN DISAPPROVAL.  
  
  
GEORGE  
So she has a dog. Millions of good  
people have dogs.  
  
JERRY  
It sleeps in her room.  
  
GEORGE  
So.  
  
JERRY  
Well it wasn't sleeping last night.  
  
ELAINE  
You don't mean ....  
  
JERRY  
(IN HORROR) No!  
  
ELAINE  
Well what.  
  
JERRY  
It was watching.  
  
GEORGE  
Watching what?  
  
JERRY  
Us ... (beat) ... Me.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE G  
  
KRAMER IS STANDING AT THE PAYMENTS WINDOW INSIDE COURT BUILDING.  
  
CLERK  
How do you want to pay this sir?  
  
KRAMER  
Pay this. You must be joking. This,  
young lady, is jay-walking ticket.  
  
CLERK  
Yes sir.  
  
KRAMER  
But this is New York!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE H  
  
EXT. NEW YORK STREET - DAY  
  
JERRY, GEORGE AND ELAINE ARE WALKING BACK FROM THE COFFEE SHOP.  
  
ELAINE  
What sort of dog was it?  
  
JERRY  
Does that matter?  
  
GEORGE  
No ... That's a good question.  
  
JERRY  
Why is that a good question?  
  
GEORGE  
Well if it had been a Chihuahua then you   
wouldn't have been able to see it ...   
No problem.  
  
JERRY  
No, it wasn't a Chihuahua.  
  
ELAINE  
So what was it then?  
  
JERRY  
If you must know, it was an Old English  
Sheepdog.  
  
ELAINE  
How adorable.  
  
JERRY  
(EXASPERATED) Adorable. Adorable.   
It wouldn't take it's eye's off me ....   
  
A BEAT, THEN:  
  
JERRY  
And I couldn't perform.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE   
SCENE I  
  
KRAMER IS WALKING OUT OF THE COURT BUILDING.  
  
KRAMER.  
(TO A GUARD ON DUTY AT THE DOOR)  
Jay-walking ... huh.  
  
HE LEAVES THE BUILDING AND WE HEAR A SCREECH OF TIRES.  
  
KRAMER (O/C)  
(Shouting) Hey buddy ... 'This' is New York.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT ONE  
SCENE J  
  
INT. - JERRY'S APARTMENT - DAY.  
  
JERRY, ELAINE AND GEORGE ENTER JERRY'S APARTMENT.  
  
ELAINE  
So what was the dog's name?  
  
JERRY  
Elaine!  
  
GEORGE  
My Uncle Timothy had an Old English  
Sheepdog once, called Shagger.  
  
JERRY  
Shagger. What does that mean?  
  
GEORGE  
Something in English I expect. He would   
never tell us.  
  
THEY PONDER THAT THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT  
  
  
ELAINE  
So now you're blaming the poor dog on   
you're lack of manliness.  
  
ELAINE MAKES A HIP THRUSTING GESTURE  
  
JERRY  
No. I'm just saying that it put me off my  
stroke a little.  
  
ELAINE  
Why didn't she put it out.  
  
JERRY  
She did. It howled.  
  
ELAINE  
I hate it when they do that.  
  
JERRY  
You said you liked dogs.  
  
ELAINE  
Not dogs ... men.  
  
JERRY AND GEORGE LOOK AT HER SIDEWAYS.  
  
ELAINE  
What!  
  
KRAMER BURSTS IN.  
  
JERRY  
Kramer. How did it go?  
  
  
KRAMER  
I'm going to court. I got rights.  
  
ELAINE  
Court. What's this about?  
  
JERRY  
Kramer got a ....  
  
GEORGE  
..... Jay-walking ticket.  
  
ELAINE  
No.  
  
KRAMER  
Yes.  
  
ELAINE  
But this is New York !!  
  
GEORGE  
Exactly.  
  
ELAINE  
(TO JERRY) And I thought you had   
problems.  
  
KRAMER  
(TO JERRY) Problems, Jerry?  
  
JERRY  
I don't have problems.  
  
ELAINE  
Jerry couldn't ... erm ... (GESTURES WITH  
HAND) ... you know ... perform last night.  
  
KRAMER  
OOOOOOwwwwwww.  
  
JERRY  
What OOOOOOwwwwwww?  
  
KRAMER  
That's a problem. How long has this   
been going on.  
  
JERRY  
It's not going on.  
  
KRAMER  
You can get help for that you know.  
  
GEORGE  
You can.  
  
JERRY  
(EXASPERATED) Guys.   
  
ELAINE  
I have to say in Jerry's defense. I once had   
a boyfriend who lived in a high-rise without  
drapes.  
  
EVERYBODY LOOKS AT ELAINE.  
  
ELAINE  
It just felt like everybody was watching.  
  
GEORGE  
And you couldn't perform?  
  
ELAINE  
... (AWKWARDLY) .. Not really.  
  
JERRY  
Like girls have to 'perform' anyway.  
  
GEORGE  
No kidding.  
  
ELAINE   
(OUTRAGED) We do so.  
  
JERRY  
Can we take a vote on this.  
  
JERRY, KRAMER AND GEORGE ALL HOLD UP ONE HAND IN SOLIDARITY. ON ELAINE'S LOOK.  
  
FADE OUT:  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
ACT TWO  
SCENE K  
  
INT. JERRY'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
JERRY AND KRAMER. KRAMER IS LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW.  
  
KRAMER  
Don't you just love New York?  
  
JERRY  
Sure.  
  
KRAMER  
Such a happy place.  
  
JERRY  
Yep. Any reason for this ... happiness.  
  
KRAMER  
Nope! Just happy to be alive.  
  
JERRY  
Good.  
  
KRAMER  
Are you happy Jerry?  
  
JERRY  
Yep.  
  
KRAMER  
Good.  
  
A BEAT, THEN:  
  
KRAMER  
Have you overcome your little problem then?  
  
JERRY  
I don't have a little problem.  
  
KRAMER  
(SURPRISED) You mean now it's a big problem?  
  
JERRY  
No. I don't 'have' a problem.  
  
KRAMER  
But you said you did.  
  
JERRY  
I did not !  
  
KRAMER  
You said (A LITTLE EMBARRASSED) You couldn't  
perform. And that, my friend, is a problem.  
  
ELAINE ENTERS  
  
ELAINE  
Hey guys.  
  
THEY ACKNOWLEDGE HER.  
  
JERRY  
That's not exactly what I said.  
  
ELAINE  
What are we talking about here?  
  
KRAMER  
Jerry's problem.  
  
JERRY  
I do not have ... A PROBLEM.  
  
ELAINE  
The performance problem  
  
JERRY/KRAMER  
No/Yes.  
  
ELAINE  
Did I come in at an inopportune moment?  
  
JERRY/KRAMER  
Yes/No.  
  
ELAINE  
Good.  
  
ELAINE JUMPS OVER THE BACK OF THE SOFA AND SITS ON IT EXPECTANTLY.  
  
JERRY  
Oh God!  
  
KRAMER, NOW FEELING A LITTLE GUILTY, HEADS TO THE KITCHEN.  
  
KRAMER  
Coffee anyone?  
  
JERRY  
No thanks, but there's some already made  
in the pot.  
  
ELAINE  
Not for me thanks.  
  
JERRY  
Why is everybody so concerned about my  
performance?  
  
ELAINE  
Cheap humor.  
  
JERRY  
Is that it? You mean you don't really care?  
  
ELAINE  
So you do have a problem.  
  
JERRY  
No ... A problem just arose in that instance.  
  
ELAINE  
Or not, as the case may be.  
  
ELAINE LAUGHS LOUDLY AT HER LITTLE JOKE. JERRY FAKES STRANGLING HER.  
  
KRAMER REJOINS THE GROUP.  
  
  
KRAMER  
Who was it that invented refrigerator magnets.  
  
JERRY  
You got me there. Who was it?  
  
KRAMER  
I wish I knew. It's good to know that stuff.  
  
JERRY AND ELAINE LOOK AT EACH OTHER.  
  
JERRY  
He's right you know.  
  
ELAINE  
Oh I know.  
  
  
THE PHONE RINGS. JERRY ANSWERS IT.  
  
JERRY  
Hello.  
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
Hi Jerry.  
  
JERRY  
Hi.  
  
ELAINE MOUTHS THE NAME 'SAMANTHA'. KRAMER MOUTHS BACK 'OH'.  
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
A friend of mine who plays in a great  
blues band just got in to town last   
night and they're playing tonight at   
The Dive Bar. Would you like to go?  
  
  
JERRY  
The Dive Bar. I don't know that one.  
  
ELAINE POINTS TO THE CEILING AND MOUTHS 'UP-TOWN'.  
  
JERRY SEES THIS AND HESITATES.  
  
JERRY (CONT'D)  
Can I call you back in an hour?  
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
Sure. I'm at work. Bye.  
  
JERRY  
Bye.  
  
ELAINE  
Do the words 'rock' and 'hard place' mean  
anything to you?  
  
KRAMER  
Mmmmm. This is goooood coffee.  
  
JERRY AND ELAINE TURN TO LOOK AT KRAMER.  
  
KRAMER (CONT'D)  
It is ... You know, if it wasn't for  
alcohol and coffee, western civilization   
would probably have died out years ago.  
  
JERRY  
How so?  
  
KRAMER  
If it wasn't for alcohol, the sexes probably  
won't hang out in bars together.  
  
  
ELAINE  
And coffee.  
  
KRAMER  
You know, when he or she turns to his or her  
prospective partner and say's "would you like  
to come in for a 'coffee'".  
  
EVERYBODY HOLDS THEIR BREATH. A BEAT, THEN:  
  
KRAMER  
(DEFIANTLY) Well we all know what that means.  
  
EVERYBODY MURMURS IN AGREEMENT.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT TWO  
SCENE L  
  
INT. GEORGE'S CAR - DAY  
  
GEORGE IS DRIVING AND FIDDLING WITH THE RADIO.   
HE LOOKS UP, SEEÕS A JAY-WALKER AND SLAMS ON THE BRAKES.   
AS THE SCREECH OF BRAKES DIES DOWN ....  
  
JAY-WALKER (O/C)  
Hey buddy, watch where you're goin'  
  
GEORGE SLAPS THE STEERING WHEEL.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT TWO  
SCENE M  
  
INT. JERRY'S APARTMENT - DAY  
  
JERRY LOOKS A LITTLE NERVOUS. ELAINE CHECKS HER WATCH.  
  
ELAINE  
Half past three Jerry.  
  
JERRY  
I know, I know.  
  
ELAINE  
5 minutes. Jerry.  
  
JERRY  
Really.  
  
ELAINE  
What's the big deal?  
  
JERRY  
It's not a big deal.  
  
A BEAT, THEN:  
  
JERRY  
Ok, it's a big deal. If I don't go she'll  
know something's up. If I do go, it,ll be   
strange if I don,t stay, 'cos the clubs   
up-town (GESTURES AT CEILING) and she's   
up-town (GESTURES AT CEILING AGAIN). Why   
would I come all the way home alone, when I   
could stay up-town (GESTURES) with the very   
lovely Samantha. There'd have to be a reason.  
What would I say?  
  
ELAINE  
Tell her you're allergic to dogs.  
  
JERRY  
Lie!  
  
A BEAT, THEN:  
  
JERRY  
Besides, ... I've already told her I'm not.  
  
KRAMER  
Damn.  
  
ELAINE  
Ask her to come down here.  
  
JERRY  
can't. She's already asked me to go up   
there.  
  
KRAMER  
Yer screwed buddy ... finished ... Kaput!  
  
JERRY WALK'S OVER TO THE WINDOW.  
  
JERRY  
So I should end it all now?  
  
GEORGE ENTERS, HIDING SOMETHING BEHIND HIS BACK.  
  
GEORGE  
I have the solution to Jerry's "problem".  
  
JERRY  
I do not have a "problem".  
  
FROM BEHIND HIS BACK, GEORGE REVEALS A PINK, FLUFFY PAIR OF EYE SHADES.   
ELAINE AND KRAMER CHEER A LITTLE. JERRY PLACES HIS HEAD IN HIS HANDS.  
  
JERRY  
OK, I'll call.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
JERRY  
Out ..... Out, out, out.  
  
ELAINE, KRAMER AND GEORGE MOVE RELUCTANTLY TOWARDS THE DOOR.   
THEY DO NOT CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND THEM.  
  
JERRY  
Close it.  
  
JERRY PICKS UP THE PHONE AND DIALS.  
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
Hello.  
  
JERRY  
Samantha. Jerry.  
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
Hey Jerry, are you Ok for tonight?  
  
AFTER A SLIGHT HESITATION.  
  
JERRY  
Sure.   
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
My place 8.00 o'clock. It'll be nice and  
quiet there tonight. My roommates away for the  
weekend. She even took Bundle.  
  
JERRY  
Bundle?  
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
My dog.  
  
JERRY  
Oh ... the dog that's a shame. I love  
dogs. Eight o'clock then.  
  
SAMANTHA (O/C)  
See you then, bye.  
  
JERRY  
Bye.  
  
JERRY REPLACES THE RECEIVER AND SMILES.   
HE THEN WALKS TO THE DOOR, OPENS IT AND ELAINE,   
KRAMER AND GEORGE, AS EXPECTED, FALL IN.  
  
  
GEORGE  
So what,s happening then?  
  
JERRY  
Her place ... eight o'clock.  
  
KRAMER  
And the ... er ... problem.  
  
JERRY  
There's no problem.  
  
GEORGE  
What about the dog?  
  
JERRY  
og. Shmog. No problem.  
(TO GEORGE) I have a date.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT TWO  
SCENE N  
  
EXT. - NEW YORK STREET - DAY  
  
JERRY IS WALKING DOWN THE SIDE-WALK. HE SEE'S KRAMER WAITING AT THE CROSS-WALK.  
  
JERRY  
Kramer.  
  
KRAMER  
Oh, hi guys.  
  
JERRY  
What are you doing?  
  
KRAMER  
Just hanging out.  
  
JERRY  
At a cross-walk?  
  
KRAMER JUMPS BACK IN TRUE SHOCK.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT TWO  
SCENE O  
  
INT. COFFEE BAR - DAY  
  
ELAINE IS SITTING BY HERSELF READING "THE VILLAGE VOICE"  
KRAMER AND GEORGE WALK UP.  
  
KRAMER  
That's good.  
  
ELAINE  
What's good?  
  
KRAMER  
Living by example.  
  
ELAINE  
What do you mean?  
  
KRAMER  
You do the "personal" thing, so that George  
feels better about it. That's good!  
  
GEORGE IS DISTRACTED BY A VERY ATTRACTIVE GIRL AT THE COUNTER.  
  
ELAINE  
I am not.  
  
KRAMER  
No ... it's Ok ... I won't tell a soul.  
  
ELAINE  
But I'm not.  
  
KRAMER  
Not one word ..... honest.  
  
ELAINE SEE'S A THE GIRL ACROSS THE ROOM.  
  
ELAINE  
Oh my god, there's my friend Katie, that's  
so weird, I was just talking about her.  
  
ELAINE CALLS HER OVER. KATIE APPROACHES.  
  
ELAINE  
Katie. How are you?  
  
KATIE  
Elaine.  
  
ELAINE  
I was just talking about you. Funny how  
that happens isn't it.  
  
KATIE  
How did my name come up.  
  
ELAINE  
Well, George is going to do the personals.  
  
GEORGE WHINCES A LITTLE.  
  
ELAINE (CONT'D)  
... and I was telling him about what   
happened with ... erm ... you know.  
  
KATIE  
Oh that guy. I suppose that all worked out  
in the long run. He and my sister got  
married two months ago. We're good friends  
now. What happened to that guy you met?  
  
ELAINE TRY'S TO KICK HER GENTLY UNDER THE TABLE, BUT CATCHES   
KRAMER BY MISTAKE, WHO IS PUZZLED.  
  
GEORGE  
So, Elaine, you did the personals once.   
You never said.  
  
ELAINE  
(a touch embarrassed)  
You never asked.  
  
GEORGE  
This is incredible.  
  
ELAINE  
(Checking her watch)  
Don't you have to meet Jerry at five o'clock.  
  
GEORGE  
Yes, but .....  
  
ELAINE  
I believe you're running late then.  
  
GEORGE STANDS UP TO LEAVE.  
  
GEORGE  
This is all getting a little too much  
anyway.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
ACT TWO  
SCENE P  
  
EXT. - NEW YORK STREET - DUSK.  
  
JERRY AND GEORGE REACH THE ENTRANCE OF GEORGEÕS APARTMENT.  
  
GEORGE  
So I think I'm going to do it.  
  
JERRY  
Absolutely. I'm for it.  
  
GEORGE  
I mean this girl, Katie, was really cute and if   
it's good enough for her.  
  
JERRY  
Maybe there's another Katie out there just for   
you.  
  
GEORGE  
Exactly. So, do you want to come in for coffee?  
  
FADE OUT:  
  
END OF SHOW  
  



End file.
